Buscando a AW: Back to the future edition
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Allen Walker ha desaparecido, tensión en la orden, los rumores de traición comienzan a recorrer los pasillos. Pero ¿realmente A. W. ha huido de la Orden? ¿Ha cometido un acto de traición?
1. Chapter 1

**Buscando a A.W.: Back to the future edition**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: aún no sé, pero tome sus precauciones.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Estaba exhausto después de un largo combate de entrenamiento contra los buscadores que más bien habían sido meros sacos de boxeo, algunos se habían creído con la valentía de enfrentarle, pobre ilusos. Ahí yacía la pila de cuerpos amoratados y jadeantes. Escuchó a alguien de la sección científica quejarse sobre el trabajo que tendrían las enfermeras, no le prestó mucha importancia, el viejo Bookman había sido un rival formidable pese a su edad, quiso mascullar algunas maldiciones porque le hubiera arrebatado la cinta para el cabello en pleno combate, con algo de esfuerzo logró recuperarla, aunque habían terminado en especie de empate cuando el viejo se quejó de su cadera.

\- ¿No crees que te has pasado? - escuchó la molesta voz del Moyashi quien venía limpiándose el sudo de la cara luego de entrenar con Marie.

\- No es mi culpa que sean tan débiles - terminó de atar su cabello y Allen frunció el ceño - ¿Qué significa esa mirada? ¿Quieres pelear Moyashi? - la verdad no le apetecía mucho, el moyashi ni le había podido dar un golpe a Marie quien tenía un brazo indispuesto, era más que indigno en ese momento.

\- ¿Solo piensas en pelear? - dijo algo fastidiado - De todas maneras no quiero pelear contigo te ganaría muy fácil - ¿el Moyashi lo estaba provocando?

\- Di tus ultimas oraciones - se tronó los nudillos.

\- Kanda, ya basta - Marie intervino y ambos desviaron la mirada como niños enojados - Ya hay suficientes destrozos y cuando ustedes pelean las cosas se ponen turbias.

\- Como sea - Kanda decidió marcharse a los baños, era lo que necesitaba en ese instante.

Kanda había ingresado al baño, estaba vacío, obviamente por la falta del personal que debían estar todavía inconscientes, su cabello olía a sudor ¿esos bastardos lo habían hecho sudar?

Iba a ingresar a las regaderas cuando escuchó aquellas molestas voces hacer eco en el recinto.

\- Lo mejor es que te bañes en este instante Walker.

\- Pero... -eran el maldito dos puntos y el Moyashi.

\- Pero nada y después de esto a continuar con el papeleo - el moyashi se quejó lastimeramente.

Volvió a lo suyo con una sonrisa. El Moyashi era vigilado las 24 horas y era tratado como un niño pequeño, escuchar sus quejas era música para sus oídos.

\- ¿Tú de qué te ríes? - dijo Allen al ver a Kanda escuchando su desgracia.

Kanda no contestó, Link los miró a ambos y suspiró cansado, lo único que no necesitaba en ese momento era hacer papeleo para la reparación de los baños.

Allen apretó los puños cuando Kanda volteó ignorándolo y comenzó a lavar su cabello. Cada vez que Link lo apresuraba o le recordaba os minutos que estaban desperdiciando ahí, Kanda volvía a sonreír.

\- Walker, no - dijo Link

Pero antes de poder detenerlo, Kanda sintió un chorro de agua helada sobre su cabeza. Allen le había vaciado un balde de agua no muy limpia.

De inmediato se sobresaltó, el agua estaba tan fría que la piel se le puso de gallina, dejó su cabello a medio enjabonar y se levantó del pequeño asiento, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, podía oír a Link reclamándole a Allen.

\- ¿Parece que te quedaste con las ganas de que te moliera a golpes? - Kanda avanzó hacia Allen quien no parecía retroceder.

\- Solo se me resbaló el balde - dijo el albino fingiendo inocencia.

\- Ya verás maldito Moyashi - abrió el agua fría de la manguera a tope, el moyashi se quejó al sentir con su piel la baja temperatura. Allen quiso huir pero se resbaló con el agua jabonosa. Link dio unos pasos atrás tomando distancia, ya no quiso intervenir, sabía que esto no llegaría a nada bueno.

Se escuchó los gritos del Moyashi al decir que el agua estaba fría, Kanda Yuu sonreía maléficamente, Allen le lanzó una pastilla de jabón, estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que los dos sucumbieron al cansancio.

\- Maldito moyashi - jadeaba Kanda dejando ya la manguera. Había ganado, Allen se había quedado sin cosas que lanzar y no le había dejado espacio para atacar, aun así el albino seguía mirándole desafiante, sus cuerpos estaban cansados pero su orgullo estaba intacto

Regresaron a su baño con la respiración agitada, sacudiendo su cabello y peinándolo con los dedos.

Link no podía comprender como era posible que después de un arduo entrenamiento tuviera la energía para seguir fastidiando al otro.

Salieron del baño justo antes de que la horda de buscadores tratara de entrar. Estaban tan descompuestos que parecían recién rescatados de un naufragio.

Un golem se acercó a Allen y la voz de Komui salió de él.

\- ¿Allen? ¿Aún no estás vestido? ¡Te necesitamos aquí!

\- Casi estoy listo - Allen terminaba de colocarse la camisa blanca y anudar su lazo rojo, apenas en su apuro chocó con Kanda quien le dedicó una mueca de desagrado.

\- Bien apresúrate ¡es urgente! - chilló Komui casi dejando sordo a Allen quien terminó por salir apurado del vestidor sin prestarle mucha atención a la furia de Kanda.

Allen salió al pasillo encontrándose con Link.

\- ¿Sabes por qué tanto alboroto? - Link negó con su cabeza pero estaba algo apresurado por descubrir que estaba ocurriendo.

Allen llegó apresurado a la oficina de Komui, los papeles estaba regados por el piso como siempre y los científicos dando carreras de un lado a otro.

\- Komui-san ¿qué ocurrió?

\- ¡Allen! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! - saltó de su escritorio abrazándole mientras lloriqueaba algo inentendible.

\- Supervisor - Link se aclaró la garganta - Explique este desastre - Komui se sintió regañado como un niño pequeño, Reever decidió intervenir.

\- Lo que está ocurriendo es que hay una extraña singularidad dentro del arca.

\- ¿En el arca? - Allen de inmediato se interesó en el tema sabiendo que le concernía directamente.

\- ¡Eso es! - chilló Komui - Hace unas horas investigábamos las puertas que aún no habíamos explorado y nuestro equipo consiguió una puerta sin ninguna numeración - señaló su golem que comenzó a proyectar una imagen de dicha puerta con un signo de interrogación "?"

Allen comenzó a pensar que le echarían a culpa de esa irregularidad, después de todo, el Arca estaba bajo su control.

\- Sin un número, no podemos hacer un registro apropiado de la puerta y... como sabes - dijo Reever aclarándose la garganta lanzando una pequeña mirada a Link - no estamos autorizados para abrir ninguna puerta nueva.

Allen sabía que se refería más a que ÉL no podía abrir una puerta nueva. Sin duda esto implicaba rellenar un reporte de Link, aunque se veía muy tranquilo.

\- Lo siento, pero yo no he abierto esa puerta - dijo Allen mirando a los científicos - ¿Nadie la ha atravesado?

\- Teníamos que hablar contigo primero, también estamos reuniendo un equipo de exorcistas para verificarla.

Allen se quedó pensativo el mismo pensaba que esa puerta era algo extraña - Pero no creo que deba ir tanta gente por algo así, Link y yo podríamos verificar - nombró al inspector ya que estaba seguro de que no se libraría de su mirada.

\- Walker hay que seguir los protocolos y... - Allen se miraba algo cansado, el simplemente quería resolver eso que le parecía una nimiedad la verdad peor todos lo hacían ver como una gran misión.

\- No veo porque hacer tanto alboroto, y si quieren un equipo de exorcistas estamos nosotros - los terceros exorcistas habían aparecido tras la puerta suponiéndose que habían escuchado todo.

Tokusa miraba con una sonrisa a Link quien solo frunció el ceño ante su presencia. Allen no entendía bien que pasaba entre ese grupo y Link.

\- De acuerdo, ustedes irán y... - Reever revisó sus notas - Allen, inspector, vayan detrás del equipo - miró a Allen - permanece alerta para cerrarla si hay algún problema.

Allen asintió y todos se prepararon. Los el equipo entró y Link mantuvo a Allen tras la puerta, esperando cualquier señal. Pasó un buen rato, incluso dejaron de sentirse alertas, hasta que notaron que habían perdido la comunicación por un momento.

\- ¡Tokusa, responde! - Link llamó por el golem pero no escuchó nada, solo un extraño sonido de estática. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo?

Allen presintió que entonces debían estar en peligro y quiso entrar.

\- Walker no estás autorizado - Link lo detuvo.

\- Pero si algo les pasa será mi culpa- Allen hizo a Link a un lado y entró pese a sus advertencias.

Link quiso seguirlo y entonces la puerta se había cerrado automáticamente, Link golpeó la puerta desesperado ¿qué estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro? una abertura luminosa se abrió bajo sus pies y sin tener tiempo de buscar suelo firme cayó a través de ella.

Sintió que había caído desde una gran altura, su cuerpo se había golpeado con fuerza, algo adolorido trato de ponerse de pie, escuchó a los científicos rodearle, alzó la mirada viendo la puerta del arca frente a él.

Ya no estaba dentro del arca. A penas se acercaban los científicos para revisar su estado cuando otra puerta se abrió en el techo dejando caer a los terceros exorcistas uno sobre el otro provocando que todos comenzaran a correr hacía los pasillos pensando que podría caerles encima otra persona.

Komui trataba de abrir la puerta, de comunicarse con Allen, pero no conseguía nada. Las enfermeras acudieron de inmediato y se llevaron a los exorcistas y a Link, ellos estaban inconscientes, él se negaba a ser revisado por un doctor Allen estaba dentro del arca y si no salía pronto, considerarían que había escapado.

No hubo mucho que pudieran hacer, incluso un grupo de científicos intentó entrar pero la puerta se negaba a darles paso. Link intentó ponerse de pie apoyándose con una pared, trató de contactar a Allen con su golem pero no respondía, seguía escuchando estática.

Link se acercó a los terceros quienes aún se quejaban algo adoloridos.

\- ¿Que ha pasado cuando cruzaron la puerta?

\- N-no lo sabemos - dijo Tokusa con dificultad.

\- Era una extraña sensación, como si el piso se hubiera desvanecido bajo nosotros y solo caíamos sin parar - explicó Tevak tratando de recuperarse. Por lo descrito era lo mismo que había sentido el, pero entonces que había pasado con Allen?

\- Walker nos ha tendido una trampa - dijo Madarao y Link tembló, mordió su labio inferior.

\- Hay que buscar primero en las instalaciones de la orden oscura - Link comenzó a organizar gente para buscar por las distintas alas de la edificación.

Pensaba que también había sido expulsado, en otro lugar, y más valía que así fuera.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **No pude resistir la tentación y he decidido comenzar con esta historia. Por el momento parece corta pero veremos cómo progresa. Un poco de canon para recordar la dulce espera hasta abril. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buscando a A.W.: Back to the future edition**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: SemiAU! Shonen-ai, pajas mentales, apaguen su cerebro un rato y disfruten.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

La Orden entera fue revisada pero no encontraron ni rastro de Allen o de Timcampy. Link pensaba en la cantidad de papeleo que tendría que hacer para explicar lo ocurrido. Se avisó a los lugares donde se resguardaban puertas del Arca para contemplar la posibilidad de entrar por alguna de ellas, pero todos respondieron diciendo que las puertas se habían cerrado.

\- Escapó - dijo Chaozi al lado de Lenalee y Kanda que habían sido llamados por el alboroto.

\- ¡Él no escaparía! - dijo Lenalee mirando al chico con la frente arrugada. Comprendía que Chaozi dudara, en realidad no conocía a Allen.

Ella consideraba que era imposible que Allen escapara, el no era así. Kanda solo se encogió de hombros ante la noticia, todos parecían discutir sobre el tema y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

A Kanda la verdad no le importaba mucho, si el Moyashi escapaba era su problema, quizás había recapacitado de la idea de morir como un idiota a manos de la Orden. El mismo detestaba a la Orden y el hecho de que el Moyashi escapara quizás demostraba que tenía algo de sentido común.

Sintió a Lenalee tomarle del brazo.

\- Vamos a buscar a Allen - dijo ella señalando que quizás pudieron haber habitaciones sin revisar.

\- ¡Tsk! ¿para qué?

\- Allen es nuestro compañero y nuestro amigo.

\- Yo nunca he dicho que seamos amigos, además si se escapó, bien por él.

\- ¡Kanda! - ella realmente parecía enojada, parecía haber tocado un punto sensible, después de todo Lenalee veía a todos los que habitaran esas cuatro paredes como su familia - El nos necesita -patrañas, pensó.

Fue con ella para evitar más discusiones, pero creía que el Moyashi ya debía estar muy lejos y que la orden no volvería a poner sus manos en el arca.

No importaba las vueltas que le dieran al edificio, no había rastro del Moyashi. Link trató de retrasar la noticia lo más que pudo pero al final no le quedó más remedio que reportar la desaparición de Allen Walker. Todos los que le habían conocido se debatían con teorías sobre lo que había ocurrido y todos lamentaban, con cada hora que pasaba, comenzar a pensar que Allen había huido. No podían culparlo, había resistido bastante.

Lenalee parecía preocupada, incluso lloró cuando dieron la noticia oficial de su "desaparición y huida". Kanda no era bueno reconfortando gente. Muy en el fondo quizás no creía que el Moyashi hubiera escapado, era ridículo pero el Moyashi preferiría martirizarse a huir.

Además no había notado nada extraño en su comportamiento, lo habitual, joderle la paciencia, sonreír como idiota, tragar como un pozo sin fondo.

Kanda se fue a la sala de meditación, necesitaba despejar su mente un rato de tanto ajetreo.

\- Kanda, ¿meditas? - Marie había interrumpido su concentración.

\- mnh - respondió con un gruñido.

\- Me sorprende que lo hagas en esta situación.

\- No puedo simplemente perder la cabeza porque todos los demás lo hagan.

\- ¿No te preocupa Allen? la verdad es que no puedo tampoco hallarlo con mi habilidad.

\- El Moyashi aparecerá y si no lo hace solo hay una suposición que hacer - dijo fríamente y Marie soltó un suspiro algo cansado.

Lenalee llegó unos minutos después, escabulléndose como ratón y sentándose a su lado en silencio. Era una señal inequívoca de que Leverrier había llegado a la Orden para investigar lo ocurrido.

Y eso significaba que Kanda no tendría paz.

Leverrier había discutido con la sección científica pues sabía que conocían bien a Allen Walker. Link recibió un regaño terrible y lo apresuró para llamar a todo aquel que fuese cercano al Moyashi para interrogarle.

Pronto fueron llamados, Lenalee estaba con los nervios de punta y aunque Komui pidió estar presente, la situación parecía tan grave que no se le permitió.

Lenalee parecía algo tensa después del interrogatorio, para Kanda era obvio que la chica lloraría, ella lloro pero más bien parecía enojada.

Kanda fue invitado a pasar, ahí estaban los comandantes desde lo alto y Leverrier quien parecía que haría de interrogador para su desagradable mala suerte. Kanda quería ignorar las molestas y nada sutiles preguntas de Leverrier, solo respondió lo necesario.

"No sabía dónde demonios estaba el Moyashi"

Se preguntaba si Leverrier era estúpido por preguntar eso, como si el Moyashi le fuera a decir eso.

" Creo que no tengo nada más que responder, está más que claro para todos los miembros de la orden mi desagrado hacia Allen Walker, no somos compañeros, solo tengo la desgracia de compartir misiones con el"

Kanda estaba fastidiado, el estúpido Moyashi la había armado en grande, sentía que ahora tenía un ojo vigilante por haber pasado "tiempo de mas" con el albino, además ser la última persona con la que interactuó antes de ser llamado a la oficina de Komui.

Si el Moyashi había escapado, al menos hubiese dejado una nota explicando para no fastidiar a todos los demás.

Regresó a su habitación, Lenalee era consolada por su hermano y toda la sección científica, Lavi parecía estar muy ocupado con el Bookman y mantenía la boca cerrada haciendo su trabajo con una seriedad que ni él se creía.

Cabía la posibilidad de que los Noah estuvieran dentro del Arca y hubieran secuestrado al Moyashi... o sólo era un estúpido que se había quedado dentro del arca, se había perdido y ya no sabía cómo llegar a la puerta de la Orden.

Aunque era algo ridículo considerando que el Moyashi era el único con control absoluto sobre el arca.

Se había hecho de noche, los de la sección científica parecían no tener descanso y los buscadores por igual, decidió alejarse, lo que menos necesitaba era estar involucrado, fue a su habitación y ahí se encerró.

Quiso dormir para olvidarse un rato de lo ocurrido, quería sacarse al estúpido Moyashi de la cabeza, su nombre era lo que mas había oído durante el resto del día.

Se encontró rememorando su pelea con el Moyashi en los baños comunes, los moretones que le habían dejado su sesión de entrenamiento habían sido evidentes, la piel mojada del albino, sus cabellos pegándose a la cara, sus mejillas algo rojas.

"Kanda..."

-¿Qué demonios? - se despertó totalmente alterado ¿Que había sido eso? Sacudió su cabeza, ahora le dolía, ¿no le iba a dejar en paz ni en sus sueños?

Salió de la habitación y vio el corredor vacio, decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Entró y paró en la puerta viendo que Jerry seguía ahí.

\- ¡Kanda! Buenas noches, estaba por irme ¿pero qué te sirvo?

\- Sólo vengo por agua - dijo avanzando a la alacena para tomar un vaso.

\- ¿Han sabido algo de Allen? Tenía preparada la comida para él ahora no sé dónde ponerla - dijo y rió un poco.

En el rostro del cocinero también había preocupación.

\- No - Kanda se sirvió de la jarra y comenzó a beber

\- Espero que no esté en problemas.

"Como si ya no lo está" pensó, porque estar en el pellejo del Moyashi era algo que ninguna persona normal querría, estar bajo una supuesta sospecha de traición, su posible despertar como Noah.

Bebió el agua viendo a Jerry marcharse, lavo el vaso y lo devolvió a la estantería.

El comedor lucia mucho más amplio cuando estaba vacío, todavía se preguntaba como podía albergar a tal cantidad de gente, decidió volver a su habitación, no necesitaba meditar sobre cosas innecesarias.

El camino de regreso era bastante tranquilo, algunos pasillos oscuros, pudo notar que llovía afuera, llego a su habitación y entonces noto algo extraño, el seguro de su puerta estaba libre, ¿alguien había entrado? Abrió la puerta de golpe esperando encontrar a un pobre desgraciado pero no hay nadie, todo estaba en orden, el había cerrado o eso pensaba, lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza era que alguien hubiera entrado a humear por el asunto del Moyashi. No necesitaba esa basura ahora.

Se hecho en la cama y entonces escucho un relampagueo que casi le deja sordo a la vez que iluminaban desmedidamente su habitación, creyó necesitar cortinas nuevas pues aun sentía la molesta luz en su habitación, entonces pudo notar que eso no provenía de la tormenta de allá afuera, era dentro de su habitación, ahí la vio una puerta del arca frente suyo.

No tenía número. Al parecer Allen necesitaba aprender que ese era el peor lugar para poner una puerta, ya se imaginaba a toda la sección científica entrando como locos para acordonar la zona y él quedándose sin habitación.

Esperó a que el Moyashi saliera pero no ocurrió nada. Se levantó, tomó a mugen y esperó un poco más, esta vez listo para darle una paliza al albino.

Pero nada. ¿Por qué se hacía del rogar? Dio un paso al frente, iba a sacarlo de ahí y así dejarían de fastidiar con sus preocupaciones. Aunque eso significara que el Moyashi tuviera que enfrentar un montón de problemas para explicar lo que había ocurrido.

La puerta le había dejado entrar para su sorpresa, sintió que no había nada bajo sus pies, ya no había paso atrás, su habitación no estaba, sintió su cuerpo golear el pasto, estaba algo adolorido, vio a mugen a un lado.

Se levanto viendo que era de día, ya no llovía, estaba en un bosque, a donde lo había llevado el arca?

A lo lejos se veía una carreta, esperó a que se acercara e hizo señas para preguntar dónde estaba. Con esas puertas podría terminar en el otro lado del mundo sin darse cuenta. Maldijo a Allen.

La gente de la carreta le dijo que estaba a las afueras de Londres y Kanda sólo pudo tragarse el coraje. Si quería volver a la orden tendría que caminar todo el día hasta encontrar un lugar donde pudiera llamar.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea entrar a esa maldita puerta, a lo mejor el Moyashi se había encargado de jugarle una mala broma, todo esto seria una molestia, además de explicar su repentina "salida" de la Orden.

La gente de la carreta pareció apodarse de él y le ofreció llevarlo a la ciudad, después de todo iban en la misma dirección, quien diría que Yuu Kanda estaría agradecido de la caridad de unos desconocidos.

El viaje algo lento y molesto por los baches en el camino fue tranquilo, pudo respirar tranquilamente al oír el ajetreo de la ciudad, apenas agradeció a la gente de la carreta, buscó algún sitio donde comunicarse. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a una de las iglesias, trató de hablar con el padre a cargo y de inmediato fue echado del templo.

\- Dices que eres exorcista? No traes uniforme, ni la identificación, además tu nombre no se me ha informado de eso que llamas arca.

Quiso gritarle al tipo pero era cierto que no tenía el uniforme ni mucho menos la insignia que le identificaba como exorcista, no podía estar peor, ¿además alguna sede de la iglesia no estaría enterada del arca? Ni siquiera lo dejó usar el teléfono. Más bien era visto como un extraño sospechoso.

Considerando la situación y que ya habrían notado su ausencia, decidió tomárselo con calma, buscar un poco de dinero y esperar lo mejor. Lo peor que podía pasar es que lo vincularan con la desaparición del Moyashi y eso seguramente ocurriría. Caminó hasta un bar, ahí podría retar a alguien, fingir que apostaba a mugen, tal vez, y dejar limpios a los borrachos. Al menos hasta poder pagar una maldita llamada. Estaba realmente molesto, ya lo había imaginado desde la primera vez que Allen había aparecido, su presencia causaba problemas siempre. Y por lo menos, había entrado al arca con zapatos...

El bar apestaba a alcohol, veía algunos borrachos dormidos en las barras y las mesas, algo desalentador el panorama, pero no todo estaba tan apagado, vio a un grupo de tipos con grandes jarras de cerveza mientras parecían alentar alguien en una mesa.

\- Hiciste trampa -hic- el hombre golpeó la mesa con su jarra.

Al parecer estaban a medio de una apuesta justo lo que necesitaba.

\- Para nada, todos aquí han visto que he jugado limpiamente - escuchó una voz algo calmada para estar en medio de esos grandulones - Eres mal perdedor - el hombre pareció molestarse.

Kanda creía que presenciaría un acto violento pero uno de los tipos lo detuvo, parecía que no le convenía meterse con quien estaba a cabeza de la apuesta. Vio los naipes volar y caer sobre la mesa por parte del sujeto borracho y se apartó de la mesa dejando ver a un chico de cabello castaño y una gran sonrisa mientras contaba su botín.

Lo miró por un momento. Tenía un aire conocido, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes en otro lugar. Se sintió molesto al ver que ya habían limpiado a los borrachos del lugar y que tendría que buscar otra forma de ganar dinero.

O bien, podría quitarle las ganancias a chico. Fue hacia la mesa y cuando lo llamó para proponerle una apuesta de todo o nada, se dio cuenta de por qué se le hacía conocido. Era idéntico al Moyashi, no había cicatriz, y el cabello era diferente, pero esa estúpida sonrisa era inconfundible.

Al chico le pareció curioso el reto, al parecer ese hombre extranjero no tenia idea de lo que pedia.

\- Así que todo o nada... ¿Y que tienes para apostar? - Kanda de mala gana puso a Mugen en la mesa - Una espada? sabes no soy coleccionista de armas, pero por la pinta parece una espada japonesa, es un objeto raro.

\- Sabes mucho - dijo Kanda tomando asiento sin dejar de analizar los movimientos del chico frente a él, no pareció haber reaccionado de manera sospechosa con su presencia, más bien parecía curioso por su procedencia.

Tal vez no era el Moyashi, pero ¿era posible que hubiera dos desgraciados con la misma cara de tonto?

Se repartieron las cartas, se hicieron los movimientos, nadie perdió la compostura, pero al final, y estaba seguro que con trampas, el castaño había ganado. Aunque tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver antes de tomar a mugen.

\- Hiciste trampa - dijo tomando su espada antes de que fuese reclamada

\- Otro mal perdedor - dijo cansado tomando sus ganancias como si nada hubiese ocurrido - no sé cómo jueguen en tu país, pero esa espada es mía.

Trató de tomar la espada pero Kanda se negaba, el chico no parecía rendirse, apenas la pudo tomar de la funda y Kanda había tirado del mango dejando ver que la espada no era lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Acaso esta oxidada o qué? - viendo la hoja de un color tan negro como el carbón.

\- Así es - dijo Kanda esperando salvar su inocencia.

\- Creo que fue mi culpa aceptar sin revisar antes - dijo el chico pensativo - Aun así, perdiste la apuesta, debes retribuirme de alguna manera - Kanda estaba algo desconcertado pensó que perdería el interés pero el chico parecía muy serio en cuanto a las apuestas - Eres extranjero, debes tener alguna moneda de tu país - Kanda rodó los ojos, en su vida había visto un yen - Que problemático...

\- Si me consigues un teléfono podré darte algo - dijo Kanda aprovechando la oportunidad.

\- ¿Teléfono? qué es eso? - dijo el chico creyendo que Kanda trataba de engañarlo.

\- ¿Eres idiota? la cosa con la que llamas a otro lugar en tiempo real

\- ¿Un telégrafo? - dijo confundido.

\- Olvídalo...

\- Creo que no, si no tienes cómo pagarme, me daré por bien servido si me compañas a una gala esta noche. Mis amigos jamás han visto a un extranjero de oriente - dijo poniéndose en el hombro el abrigo.

\- ¡Tsk! como si fuera a aceptar.

\- No te pido que aceptes - aclaró - Te digo que vendrás conmigo, es tu pago por la apuesta.

\- Patrañas.

\- Creía que la gente oriental eran gente de palabra, de muy buena educación y tradiciones.

\- ¡Serás!

\- Además, depende de cómo te comportes te podría dejar usar el telégrafo de mi casa.

Kanda rodó los ojos, no debió apostar en algo que bien no era lo suyo, debió proponer algún juego de fuerzas, pero ahora estaba ahí sin escapatoria. Al parecer era un mocoso presumido.

* * *

 **NOTAS: comienza a enredarse este fic, ¿qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Quizás debí incluir al Moyashi-megane pero para este fic ya tenía una idea cocinándose mucho antes de saliera el capitulo del manga, en este fic past! Allen es un muchacho rico y despreocupado, ¡no me maten! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, besitos de Katou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buscando a A.W.: Back to the future edition**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: SemiAU! Shonen-ai, pajas mentales, apaguen su cerebro un rato y disfruten.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Tuvo que seguirlo fuera del bar. Caminaron varias calles hasta encontrarse con casas antiguas. Londres parecía más pequeño que antes, un rato después ya estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Tenía un tiempo sin pasar por ahí, pero notaba un montón de negocios nuevos, las calles parecían diferentes, la gente también.

\- Esta es mi casa - informó el chico apresurándole a la puerta.

Como Kanda imaginaba, era un niño mimado que iba a los barrios bajos a tener algo de diversión.

Entró a la casa, el chico parecía emocionado. Vio una mujer de vestido negro y delantal acercarse a recibirles.

\- Amo, donde había estado toda la noche? su tío estaba muy preocupado.

-Solo estaba con unos amigos. Ah mira él es uno de ellos, lo he invitado a tomar el té, me acompañara a la fiesta de cumpleaños Mana y Neah - la mujer le miró de pies a cabeza, no parecia convencida, su aspecto no debía dar mucha confianza, trató de no mirarla mucho, creia que solo levantaba sospechas. El chico lo tomó del brazo pese a las quejas de la sirvienta.

Lo condujo por los pasillos, Kanda solo quería oportunidad para poder descubrir donde tenían su teléfono, lo había llevado a una sala, había una gran biblioteca y grandes muebles, que le recordaron a la biblioteca de la orden.

\- Discúlpala, solo está preocupada.

\- No deberías traer extraños a tu casa, podría matarte en este momento, niño rico - señaló a Mugen y el chico rió.

\- No creo que puedas cortar nada con esa espada.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

\- Perderías de nuevo - dijo el chico sonriendo y haciéndole una seña para que se sentara.

Kanda no se resistió, en verdad lo necesitaba. Era una pena que no pudiera atacar civiles. El niño rico parecía acelerado, gritaba desde la puerta pidiendo cosas.

\- Me parece que tu aspecto no refleja a tu país - dijo tomando un libro y hojeándolo.

\- ¿Mi país? - Los archivos de Kanda decían que era japonés, había estado en la rama asiática algunos años, pero dadas las condiciones de las islas, sólo había ido a Japón para salvar el trasero de los idiotas de la Orden.

\- Esto, ¿qué hiciste con el traje? - le mostró una ilustración de la indumentaria que parecía una bata de baño.

\- Nunca he usado algo como eso - dijo Kanda divertido ante la idea del chico sobre lo que un japonés debía ser.

\- Disculpe, señorito, le he traído el kimono de su tío - dijo una mucama sosteniendo la penda con ambos brazos.

El chico le quito la prenda algo descuidado, parecía que se moría por que la usara.

\- Ya te dije que no uso esa ropa.

\- Es para esta noche. Neah y Mana nunca han visto a un oriental, no sabía que llevarles de regalo así que... - Kanda sentía que extrañamente esos nombres los conocía aunque no recordaba bien.

\- ¿Piensas regalarme como un esclavo? - preguntó algo extrañado.

\- No, eso no incluía el trato, solo asistirás a la fiesta conmigo. Por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Allen Walker - Kanda se quedó paralizado al ver que le extendía la mano - Aunque mi familia parte de la familia Campbell.

Sin duda, esa era la explicación al parecido con el Moyashi, no estaba seguro porque jamás había hablado con él sobre familia y el único que parecía conocer a Allen antes de la Orden era Cross Marian, pero no podía ser casualidad.

\- ¿Moyashi? - dijo inconscientemente

\- ¡Perfecto! es mucho mejor si les enseñas tu lengua, no puedo esperar a que te vean - dijo corriendo a la puerta - y ni siquiera intentes escapar, mi mayordomo estará cuidándote y él es muy severo en cuanto a deudas de honor - salió corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse.

Kanda miraba a todos lados con desespero, no entendía que ocurría, vio un periódico tirado en una de las mesas y se atrevió a tomarlo, con horror miró la fecha.

14/10/18XX

Kanda soltó el periódico, estaba 30 años en el pasado. Acaso había enloquecido? a dónde demonios lo había llevado la puerta del arca?

Kanda trató de salir del lugar, pero fue detenido por un hombre alto y mal encarado que le recordó que debía cambiarse.

Se puso la bata encima y la amarró como pudo y le dijo al mayordomo que subiría con Allen.

Sentía la pesada mirada de ese hombre tras suyo, le indico donde estaba la habitación de su amo, Kanda puso cara de fastidio al ver que el Moyashi no abría la puerta así que el decidió abrir, la puerta no tenia seguro. El mayordomo quiso decir algo pero el ya había entrado a la habitación, necesitaba que el Moyashi le explicara que estaba ocurriendo, no tenía tiempo de lidiar con el mayordomo.

Quizás debió esperar que le dieran el permiso para entrar, allí estaba el Moyashi a desnudo, su cabello goteaba lo que indicaba que había recién salía del baño.

-Oye no es muy amable entrar sin tocar primero - dijo buscando cubrirse. Kanda por alguna razón no le podía quitar la mirada de encima.

Su complexión era muy diferente a la que mostraba en los entrenamientos, parecía más delgado, más suave... su brazo no estaba negro, no parecía tener inocencia.

\- Puedes salir, ¿por favor? no es apropiado que estés aquí.

Kanda no se movió y Allen pensó que no había entendido lo que le había querido decir, aunque le parecía que el manejo del idioma de ese extranjero era muy bueno.

-Espérame afuera hasta que termine de vestirme-probo a decir de nuevo pero el japonés solo avanzo hacia él.

-¿Dime qué clase de broma es esta Moyashi?

-¿Broma?¿ Moyashi? no se dé que hablas.

\- ¿A dónde quieren llegar con esto? quieres hacerme creer que estoy 30años en el pasado?

-¿Pasado? pero si este es el presente - dijo Allen con una calma que a Kanda le acababa la paciencia, incluso le había ignorado por un momento para colocarse la ropa interior y los pantalones al ver que su invitado no se movería ni un centímetro.

Kanda trataba de pensar seriamente que estaba ocurriendo, si era una broma era muy elaborada, sino era así desconocía el funcionamiento del arca, viajar en el tiempo sonaba como a una teoría loca de Komui, pero aun así estaba desconcertado.

¿Por qué el Moyashi formaría parte de ese periodo de tiempo?

-Tenemos que regresar a la Orden - dijo Kanda tomando a Allen del brazo evitando que se abotonara la camisa.

Si estaban 30 años en el pasado, aunque fuese una alucinación, podría encontrarse a sí mismo antes de convertirse en un segundo exorcista y, sobre todo, a "esa persona". Bastaría con su inocencia para probar que era un exorcista.

\- ¡BASTA!- dijo Allen soltándose - entiendo que tienes un lugar a donde ir, pero tienes que pagar una apuesta. No conozco a ese tal "Moyashi" del que hablas, pero si te comportas en la gala, podría ayudarte.

Kanda se vio obligado a lavarse, a ponerse el estúpido kimono y a poner una cara regular. Si el Moyashi no quería regresar a la orden estaba bien, pero él tenía que acercarse de alguna manera a los exorcistas.

Se puso molesto el kimono, según el Moyashi era una tela muy fina, pero a él molestaba un poco, al menos el calzado, decidió atar su cabello en una coleta baja, lucia formal o eso consideraba, la verdad no creía que debía estar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas como esa pero el Moyashi era el único apoyo que tenia.

Vio al chico aparecer frente a él ya completamente vestido, muy elegante, pensó, había recogido un poco su cabello para que no le estorbara en el rostro, aun así no pudo evitar pensar que seguía teniendo cara de niña.

\- Vaya, te ha quedado muy bien - dijo Allen emocionado. Kanda no respondió y Allen solo le inspeccionaba de arriba abajo. Realmente no podía pensar que ese era el mismo Moyashi - Nuestro carruaje está esperando - anunció emocionado tomándole del brazo, Kanda rodó los ojos - ¿Llevaras la espada? - no había soltado a Mugen en ningún momento, Allen pareció notar que no la dejaría - Bueno, no creo que haya problema - le sonrió haciéndole entrar al carruaje.

Allen se había puesto un smoking haciéndolo sentir más ridículo por llevar esa bata y cuando llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, las cosas se pusieron peores. De inmediato llamó a atención, las mujeres trataban de tocar su cabello, algún tipo trató de hablarle en japonés y todos los demás le llamaban a gritos como si fuera sordo.

\- ¡Mira su piel! - dijo una dama envidiosa - aunque, sinceramente, no entiendo la belleza japonesa.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la joven? - dijo una señora que se acercaba acomodándose las gafas.

\- Me temo que es un "él" y no un "ella" - dijo Allen divertido, mostrando la cortesía que Kanda tanto odiaba de él.

\- ¡Ahora lo entiendo! es particularmente atractivo, casi femenino para ser un varón - dijo un hombre sosteniendo una copa.

La revelación causó sorpresa en el salón, todos habían creído que era acompañante de Allen.

\- Calma, no abrumen a...

\- Kanda - dijo de mala gana

\- A Kanda, lo he traído como invitado especial para Mana y Neah - explicó Allen.

Sin embargo, la multitud no parecía tranquilizarse y tuvo que lanzar terribles miradas para proteger su honor y su cabello.

De inmediato esa aura característica suya hizo presencia provocando cierto temor en los presentes. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa gente? Vio al Moyashi reír despreocupadamente.

-Vamos Kanda, no pongas esa cara tan fea, asustas a la gente - le susurró.

\- ¡Tsk! no te tomes tantas atribuciones Moyashi - dijo arrugando la frente al oir alguien cuchichear a su alrededor.

\- ¿Moyashi? sabes tengo un buen rato preguntándome que significa? - vio inesperadamente a Kanda esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Significa que eres tan enano como un "brote de habas" - aquello hizo avergonzar a Allen, pues el japonés era más alto que el por unos cuantos centímetros.

\- Estas exagerando, mi estatura es promedio - hizo un puchero. Kanda por un momento pudo reconocer al Moyashi que conocía.

\- Pues aquí hay tipos más altos que tu - decidió seguir atacándole, después de todo le divertía sacarle la paciencia al Moyashi. Su breve discusión fue detenida cuando anunciaron la llegada de los anfitriones de la fiesta.

De la escalera vio bajar a dos sujetos idénticos, la única diferencia era el largo de su cabello. Kanda sintió un escalofrío, aquellos sujetos tenían un inquietante parecido a uno de los noah.

Cuando terminaron de agradecer la presencia de todos, Allen lo apresuró y fueron hacia los gemelos.

\- Mana, Neah, él es Kanda - dijo orgulloso de haber llevado a una persona tan singular a la fiesta.

Los gemelos parecían sorprendidos y de inmediato se le colgaron de los hombros como si fuese un compañero de toda la vida y se apresuraron a ofrecerle la comida de la recepción.

\- Seguro que no has probado esto en tu país! - dijo Mana acercándole una charola de canapés.

-Ni tampoco has bebido algo como esto! - Neah se acercó ofreciéndole una copa.

Los dos eran más altos que el Moyashi pero actuaban como unos niños que buscaban mostrarle cosas que a su parecer eran más comunes. Kanda se vio obligado a tomar el canapé de la bandeja ya que recordaba que debía "comportarse", a lo mejor así obtendría algunas respuestas de parte del Moyashi.

Veía a Allen sonreír, parecía contento por los gemelos que no dejaban de impresionarse con el, aunque se preguntaba si estaba bien recibir mas atención que los propios anfitriones, después de todo nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, era incomodo.

Aunque lo más le incomodaba eran esos gemelos, sentía una extraña sensación en su interior, algo que le decía que eran peligrosos.

\- ¡Oh! incluso tienes una espada, puedes mostrármela! - pidió Neah.

\- Lo siento Neah, es que esa espada esta oxidada - intervino Allen informándole con cierto pesar y el chico pareció algo decepcionado pero no perdió el entusiasmo en seguir preguntándole cosas.

La fiesta transcurrió sin problemas. Cuando las copas comenzaron a hacer su efecto, algunos invitados comenzaron a cantar y bailar, mientras los anfitriones parecían divertidos.

Kanda miraba a Allen charlar y beber. Jamás lo había visto así, podía decir que por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocía el Moyashi estaba sonriendo sinceramente. No lo hacía para calmar las cosas, para restarle importancia a algo o para enmascarar lo que sentía, estaba sonriendo porque quería hacerlo y parecía disfrutar de la compañía de los gemelos.

Le resultaba algo extraño, le hacía preguntarse quién era realmente el Moyashi? la voz del gemelo mayor llamo su atención cuando anuncio un evento que capto la atención de los invitados.

\- Este es un regalo especial para Mana. Allen por favor- extendió su mano al castaño que tomo su mano en complicidad y se dirigieron al lado de las escaleras del salón donde se encontraba un hermoso piano blanco. querido hermano, hoy hemos decidido regalarte esta melodía- le sonrió a Allen dándole una señal y Neah comenzó a tocar y Allen a cantar.

Kanda de inmediato se quedo estupefacto escuchando aquella melodía que comenzaba a envolver el salón.

Mana parecía encantado, no decía nada, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y sólo prestaba atención a aquellos que le daban ese peculiar regalo.

Kanda reconoció la melodía y la voz, eran as que había escuchado en el arca cuando estuvo a punto de ser destruida, la misma melodía que había tomado control de ella, los había salvado y había condenado al Moyashi como traidor.

Miró discretamente hacia los lados, revisó a los gemelos y a Allen, no parecían noahs, pero casi estuvo a punto de sacar a mugen hasta que recordó que estaba 30 años atrás en el tiempo.

Allen dejó de cantar y Neah terminó de tocar la melodía, hubo un repentino silencio, pudo ver a aquel al que llamaban Mana que no podía contener las lagrimas y se abalanzaba hacia aquellos dos, de inmediato los invitados aplaudieron conmovidos.

Ahora el llanto del gemelo menor parecía indetenible, Kanda aprovechó que la atención se centraba en los hermanos para alejarse de la multitud, decidió salir hacia el balcón para tomar algo de aire fresco, necesitaba pensar bien sobre lo que había presenciado.

No podía sacar su mugen, no podía huir de repente, y tampoco podía negar que era una situación sospechosa. Todo era sospechoso, estar ahí lo era, haber retrocedido en el tiempo, ver a Allen de otra manera.

¿Le habían hecho lo mismo que a él? ¿ era en realidad un viejo? de lo que si estaba seguro era de la conexión de Allen con los noah, tal vez e había dado incluso de que supieran que tenían relación con el conde.

Todo era tan confuso pero que el Moyashi estuviera en su misma situación, de ser un segundo exorcista era algo descabellado, además la inocencia del Moyashi era parasitaria, algo que había notado era que su cuerpo lucia normal, si porque lo había detallado muy bien, de inmediato recordó al Moyashi cambiándose en aquella habitacion.

-Pronto van a cortar el pastel, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? - se quedo tieso escuchando la voz del Moyashi detrás del.

-No estoy acostumbrado a estos eventos.

\- Ah, viniste por aire fresco, está bien - le palmeo el hombro -Después de todo lo has hecho muy bien - Kanda lo miro de reojo, el castaño engullía una pequeña tarta de frutas, parecía que algunas cosas no cambiaban.

\- Dime, ¿por qué un extranjero como tu ha llegado hasta aquí? pensé que en Asia había una buena economía.

-No tengo porque decírtelo.

\- Vamos no seas aburrido, además ¿cómo quieres que te ayude si no sé nada de ti?

\- Es mejor así - dijo Kanda suspirando

Las teorías seguían disparándose en su cabeza. Tal vez ese chico era algún pariente del Moyashi, a eso podía deberse el parecido.

\- No digas eso - dijo Allen rió - comenzaré a pensar que huyes de la policía.

\- ¿Conoces la Orden Oscura?

-¿Orden oscura?- Allen lo miro confundido - ¿Es el nombre de alguna empresa?

-Algo así - Kanda se contuvo de hablar más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Trabajas para ellos? es una empresa asiática?

\- Algo así.

\- No parece que quieras hablar al respecto.

\- Necesito contactar con ellos.

\- Ya veo, aunque realmente no la conozco, debería preguntarle a mi tío - dijo algo pensativo.

\- Esa canción -Allen lo miro curioso - La que cantaste hace un rato...

-¿Que tiene?

-Nada... solo me pareció conocida.

\- Es imposible!- dijo Allen alzando la voz - Esa canción es única, la señora Katerina la invento para Neah y Mana - explico y Kanda parecía confundido - Su madre solía cantarles esa canción de cuna, así que Neah me sugirió cantarla y el hacer la melodía porque a Mana le gustaba mucho esa canción.

-¿No están grandes para una canción de cuna?

\- No tiene nada de malo. Pero es extraño, tu expresión era como si vieras un fantasma, pensé que no entonaba bien- rio Allen.

\- Me recordaste a alguien - dijo Kanda sacándose los zapatos, no los soportaba más, quería sus botas.

\- ¿Una enamorada? - dijo Allen codeándolo

\- No, un niño idiota - lo miró esperando su reacción

\- Supongo que es porque canta tan bien como yo - Allen lo esquivó

\- Tampoco fue para tanto.

\- Pues la ovación de la gente allí adentro lo dice todo - dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡Ja!

\- No se supone que deberías adularme para ganarte mi favor ?

\- Lo siento niño rico pero no ando besando traseros para conseguir lo que quiero - Allen le miró sorprendido.

\- Tampoco me trates como si fuera un niño mimado.

\- Actúas como uno - Allen hizo un puchero a Kanda le pareció en cierta manera infantil y "adorable".

\- De todas maneras no me sirve tu ayuda si no conoces lo que es la Orden Oscura.

\- Oye! tampoco me subestimes, soy parte de la familia Campbell, la familia más influyente en estos momentos en Londres, puedo conseguir lo que quiero si me lo propongo - al parecer el Moyashi no se daba por vencido.

Kanda sentía que quizás debía ir por ahí e investigar por su cuenta pero el Moyashi parecía decidido.

\- ¡Allen! - una voz llamó su atención repentinamente. Ambos voltearon viendo a un hombre mayor que se sostenía de un bastón.

\- Tío, ¿qué ocurre? - el hombre los veía de pies a cabeza, en especial a Kanda, su mirada se endureció un poco al notar la espada que cargaba con él.

\- están por partir el pastel, deberías reunirte con ellos- dijo sin despegar la mirada de Kanda

\- ahora voy, mi invitado no se sentía muy bien.

\- No hagas esperar a Mana y a Neah, yo cuidaré a tu invitado, toda la noche he sentido curiosidad por él - el tío sonrió pero su expresión no aliviaba.

Kanda suspiró, iba a pasar algo, parecía que se había metido en el lugar equivocado. Allen se disculpó y corrió adentro pues ya se escuchaba el feliz cumpleaños.

\- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? - dijo aquel hombre mirándolo duramente.

* * *

 **NOTAS: qué les ha parecido el cap? Kanda está atrapado y sin un teléfono, past!Allen algo inocente aunque no debería –yaqueenelmangapareceelresponsabledetodoloqueocurre- no tengo mucho que decir, más que habrá trailer del anime este 29M.**

 **Besitos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buscando a AW: Back to the future edition**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: ahí una propuesta alternativa.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

\- ¿cómo entraste aquí? - dijo el tío mirándolo duramente.

\- El me invitó - dijo de mala gana. Era culpa del Moyashi después de todo y el tío no parecía muy convencido.

\- Nunca me había hablado de que tenía un amigo oriental.

\- Nos conocimos hoy... - no sabía si debía dar detalle, después de todo el Moyashi parecía ser de los que se escapaba para ir a los barrios bajos.

\- Ese muchacho realmente siempre se confía de las personas, no sé qué hare con él.

Las palabras del hombre se perdieron en los aplausos al parecer ya habían comenzado a cortar el pastel, en el balcón estaban sumergidos en un terrible silencio, Kanda no se movía, sentía que el mas mínimo movimiento despertaría algo inusual.

\- Tío, te traje pastel, también tengo para ti Kanda - Allen había regresado con dos platos, el hombre tomó su porción y Kanda aún no decidía hacer algún movimiento - ¿No me digas que no te gusta el pastel? - dijo Allen haciendo un puchero.

\- Allen te pedí que te quedaras dentro.

\- Pero les traje pastel, además quería preguntarte algo, Kanda necesita información sobre la Orden Oscura, de seguro tú debes saber - de inmediato ante la mención de la Orden el hombre dejó caer el bastón y su cara reflejó furia. Algo no estaba bien.

\- ¡Aléjate de ese hombre! - ordenó pero Allen no entendía bien que pasaba ¿porque el repentino cambio de humor de su tío?

Kanda sintió de inmediato el peligro, pudo ver que aparecieron algunos hombres armados sigilosamente y Kanda decidió tomar al moyashi, desenfundar su espada y apuntar a su cuello.

Allen no comprendía lo que ocurría, trataba de parar a su tío y hacer que retirara a sus hombres pues creía que debido a ellos ahora se encontraba en ese predicamento. Pero el tío no desistía y el filo de mugen estaba cada vez más cerca de su cuello.- mas te vale rendirte sin hacer alboroto.- sólo quiero salir de aquí. - dijo Kanda apretando al moyashi contra sí.- suéltalo.- no me va a hacer nada, está bien, diles a los guardias que se retiren - dijo Allen con seguridad. Kanda podía sentir un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Allen, estaba asustado pero no perdía la calma.- te está engañando - el tío miraba a Kanda como si quisiera fundirlo - si es de la Orden, ha venido a tratar de matar a Neah y a Mana.

-¿D-de que hablas? - Allen estaba desconcertado, por qué alguien querría matar a Neah y Mana - Estas exagerando tío, por favor.

Allen pedía que su tío lo reconsiderara. Los guardias parecían no tener intención de bajar sus armas, Kanda notaba que el hombre dudaba de cierta manera por el moyashi. Pero por otro lado era más que obvio que ese hombre no era simpatizante de la orden.

Uno de los guardias se impaciento y quiso atacarle, Kanda no soltó al moyashi, sabía que era su única carta a favor. Acerco más a Allen a su cuerpo.

-Voy a saltar- le susurro al oído y Allen no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando había sido llevado por Kanda hacia el bosque que yacía debajo del balcón. Allen no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, los arboles habían amortiguado su caída. Vio a Kanda limpiarse algunas ramas del cabello.

-E-estamos vivos -tartamudeo mientras temblaba - ¿a dónde vas? - Kanda había pasado de dando unos pasos hacia el bosque.

\- Escapar, es más que obvio aún estoy dentro de sus territorio,

\- si hablamos con mi tío podemos aclarar las cosas - dijo Allen siguiendo a Kanda entre la maleza.

\- no hay nada qué aclarar - Kanda cojeaba por la caída pero su pie tomaba fuerza con cada paso.

\- ¿quieres decir que tiene razón? ¿Quieres matar a Mana y a Nea? - Allen se detuvo, Kanda paró, no podía dejarlo ahí.

A lo lejos se escuchó un murmullo de pasos, el tío los estaba buscando. Kanda tomó a Allen del brazo y lo obligó a esconderse tras unas rocas cubriéndole la boca.- no vine a matar a nadie - Kanda trataba de evitar que escapara, tuvo que derribarlo y sentarse sobre él para que dejase de patalear.

Allen temblaba debajo de él, podía ver algo de temor en sus ojos.

\- Pero parece que mi organización no simpatiza con tu familia - le dijo mientras detenía sus gritos con su mano al momento que escuchaba unos pasos muy cerca, Kanda tuvo que apegarse más al cuerpo del moyashi, Allen sentía el cabello de Kanda caer en su rostro y su respiración en su oreja, los pasos parecieron retornar en otra dirección y Kanda se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

Allen comenzó a patalear de nuevo, pues Kanda estaba muy cerca y le incomodaba un poco, Kanda decidió alejarse un poco.

\- Ya te dije que no vine a matar a nadie, pero si gritas te mato moyashi - Allen asintió con el ceño fruncido y Kanda casi no muy convencido quito su mano de encima.

Kanda se levantó e hizo que el moyashi le siguiera nuevamente.

\- Si es así ¿por qué me llevas contigo?

\- Eres lo único que tengo ahora para salir de aquí - dijo Kanda confundiendo más al chico.

\- ¿Me usas como rehén para asegurar tu escape?

-Algo así - dijo Kanda y lo apresuró. No se habían dado cuenta que estaban tomados de la mano y cuando el camino se tornaba difícil por la oscuridad y el terreno, Allen apretaba la de Kanda.

-aunque logremos salir, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado a pie - dijo Allen bastante molesto y cansado por la caminata.

\- ¿tus pies de niño rico ya se cansaron? - dijo Kanda y como por arte de magia, Allen tropezó y cayó.

Esto provoco que Kanda perdiera el equilibrio y rodaran por una ladera, seguramente habían hecho algo de ruido Allen se quejo algo adolorido, ciertamente no podrían escapar a este ritmo.

-Levántate moyashi-dijo Kanda reponiéndose rápidamente.

-C-creo que me lastime el tobillo- dijo con un gesto adolorido, Allen realmente no podía creer que Kanda anduviera se los más normal después de todas la caídas y golpes que se habían llevado.

Pensó que había sido algo tonto, debió escapar o hacer algo, los guardias estaban cerca pero ahora le era imposible al parecer, estaba lastimado y no podía seguir adelante.

-Sube- inesperadamente Kanda le había ofrecido llevarle en su espalda.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije moyashi, te... necesito- dijo Kanda casi mordiéndose la lengua.

Allen sentía que por una parte no estaba bien ir con ese extraño al que apenas conocía y debía volver con su tío, Neah y Mana, pero otra parte suya tenia curiosidad por el japonés, quería seguirle de un modo u otro, acepto ser llevado, moverse ahora debía resultar difícil.

-Creo que si vamos en esa dirección podríamos llegar a la casa de los mayordomos, allí tienen una caballeriza.

Avanzaron durante un rato. Kanda estaba realmente sorprendido, ese moyashi era tan débil y crédulo, tan tonto y tan ligero que parecía otra persona. Le inquietaba mucho más el que se comportara de esa manera que el que no tuviera la cicatriz del ojo o la inocencia.

Llegaron al lugar indicado y entraron furtivos a la caballeriza. Allen seguía tomándolo del cuello, respirándole en la nuca

Dentro, Kanda puso a su rehén sobre un montón de paja y procedió a revisar su tobillo tratando de quitarle el zapato.

-Pensé que querías huir- dijo Allen sorprendido que con la urgencia que parecía llevar Kanda se detuviera a revisarle.

-¡Auch!

\- No creo que este roto, solo una ligera torcedura- Kanda no veía tan grave el tobillo del moyashi, no tanto cuando el moyashi que el conocía aun molido a golpes seguiría en pie - Eres un debilucho.

-Perdón por ser humano, pero si me duele y más si lo mueves así- se quejó aunque Kanda le ignoro rompiendo parte de la tela de aquel kimono que cargaba puesto para usarlo de vendaje -¿Sabes cuánto cuesta eso que llevas puesto?

\- No sé ni me importa moyashi- termino de ajustar el vendaje y fue por uno de los caballos.

\- ¿Qué haces? creí que descansaríamos, el tobillo me duele - dijo Allen tomando su zapato y tratando de ponérselo de nuevo

\- Ya te dije que no tiene nada, además, no soy tonto, este es el primer lugar donde buscarán - ensilló el caballo y fue hacia Allen.

Con facilidad lo cargó y subió al caballo, luego abrió la puerta y se subió detrás del moyashi.

Allen se sintió algo apenado al sentir a Kanda tan cerca.

Unos guardias llegaron al sitio al notar el movimiento y sonido sospechoso provenir de allí, Kanda tuvo que obligar al caballo a correr para apartarlos al tiempo que salían disparados de allí, Allen, sentía que todo iba tan rápido, pudo notar que otros guardias le seguían a caballo, no creía que fueran a llegar muy lejos.

-Kanda, para, no lo vamos a lograr, si te detienes explicare todo a mi tío el entenderá-Allen intentaba desesperadamente hacer entrar en razón a Kanda.

-Lo siento Moyashi, pero lo que propones es imposible a estas alturas-una bala había rozado su brazo y Allen se tensó más aun.-Mas bien sirve para algo y donde los podemos perder.

\- Tenemos que saltar la valla, entraremos a otra propiedad y mi tío tendrá que pedir permiso para buscar en ella - explicó Allen algo molesto al sentir que Kanda no manejaba al caballo como debía.

\- no sé saltar a caballo - dijo Kanda al ver que se aproximaban al lugar. Allen tomó las riendas y saltó.

\- Ya está, ahora déjame aquí o regreso.

\- Moyashi tramposo.

Estar en otra propiedad la verdad no lo aliviaba mucho, notó las intenciones de Allen de bajarse pero no lo permitió.

\- Creí que quería que te ayudara a escapar, a partir de aquí puedes seguir sin mí...

\- Creo que no lo has entendido moyashi, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte.

\- Pero...

\- El arca, donde está la puerta - Allen lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Arca? como el arca Noé que se describe en la biblia? - dijo un incrédulo.

\- Tú eras el único que la podía usar.

\- Creo que estas mal, ¿realmente soy yo la persona que estas buscando? No sé nada de eso, no sé nada de la Orden Oscura o como se llame esa extraña compañía, la verdad creo que si he sido algo imprudente al involucrarme contigo - Kanda notó que el Moyashi comenzaba a exponer su desconfianza, para el después de todo era un extraño - ¿Acaso eso del bar, fue parte de tu estrategia? ¿Querías acercarte a mi familia?

\- La verdad no me importa tu familia.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Mi familia ha hecho algo malo? no entiendo - Allen se desesperaba intentando apartar los brazos de Kanda que le apresaban allí.

\- Escucha Moyashi - Kanda tomó una gran bocanada de aire pero entonces oyeron unos gritos, vieron a los guardas muy cerca, uno de ellos gritó que se detuviera pero Kanda quería hacer andar el caballo pero Allen se negaba a darle las riendas.

\- Déjame bajar.

Kanda vio que los guardias se habían detenido en la cerca exigiendo que les fuera devuelto el chico pero Kanda notaba que su paciencia mermaba, Allen era terco y entonces uno de los guardias dijo algo que le puso los pelos de punta.

\- Entrega al joven exorcista y quizás nuestro amo sea piadoso y te deje perdone la vida - Kanda frunció el ceño, esos sabían bien lo que él era, al no responderle vio como el cuerpo de uno de los guardias perdía su forma y se convertía en algo que si bien el había visto ya muchas veces en el campo de batalla, un Akuma.

El caballo reparó sorprendiéndolos ambos, Allen trató de tomar el control de nuevo y cuando lo consiguió, vio pasar a unas extrañas criaturas que provenían de la espada de Kanda.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! - dijo Allen asustado por los bichos del infierno de Kanda y por los akumas que iban tras ellos y comenzaban a disparar sus cañones - ¡ ¿QUÉ SON?! - preguntaba a gritos pero Kanda no respondía - ¡¿QUÉ LES HICISTE A LOS GUARDIAS?! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN CAMBIANDO?!

A Kanda se le dificultaba atacar con el Moyashi completamente alterado, tuvo que tomar las riendas del caballo y hacerle andar mientras esquivaban los disparos de uno de los akumas, Kanda invocó de nuevo los insectos infernales.

Hizo que el caballo siguiera hasta las cercanías de la ciudad, Kanda notó que el Moyashi no dejaba de temblar, seguramente "nunca" había visto uno de esos akumas.

\- Escucha Moyashi.

\- ¿Q-que era todo eso? - preguntó con la voz temblorosa, sus manos cubrieron su rostro - E...el guardia antes de transformarse en eso, te llamo exorcista.

\- Soy un exorcista, formo parte de una organización secreta

Allen no comprendía lo que acaba de ver, la herida de Kanda que parecía mucho más grave que su torcedura había sanado milagrosamente.

\- T-tu que eres, ¿eres un demonio?

\- ¿Para que la iglesia tendría un demonio en sus filas?

\- ¡No lo sé! pero de esa espada que esos monstruos que salieron de ella, no parecían ser obra del algo divino - Kanda comprendió que los insectos infernales no causaban buena impresión - A-además eso que dices ¡mi tío nunca estaría involucrado con demonios!

\- Eres muy inocente moyashi, tengo razones para sospechar que parte de tu familia no anda en buenos términos con la iglesia aunque la verdad eso no me importa ahora.

\- Entonces... - Allen aun dudaba de Kanda, sentía que su mundo daba un giro de 180°, no sabía si debía creerle, además su tío había dicho algo que le comenzaba a perturbar.

"Ese hombre ha venido a asesinar a Neah y Mana"

¿Por qué?

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **He estado sepultada en trabajo, pero no me olvido de ustedes ;D. Agradezco su apoyo y paciencia. Espero que sigan conmigo esta historia hasta el final.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buscando a AW: Back to the future edition**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Drama, Muerte de personaje -okno- yullen,**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Siguieron con el caballo hasta que no quedó rastro de los guardias y bajaron el ritmo.

\- ¿Conoces a Mana y a Nea? ¿los habías visto antes? - Kanda no sabía qué responder, lo que pensaba de ellos no eran más que conjeturas.

\- Ya te dije que no les voy a hacer daño - dijo irritado - Pero por tu bien - pensó en que aun estaba 30 años en el pasado - Debes alejarte de ellos.

\- Son mi familia - dijo Allen.

\- No puedes volver... no ahora - sabia que el moyashi se negaría a abandonar a su "familia".

El Moyashi no hacía más que seguir siendo un enigma para él, no estaba seguro de que pudo haberle pasado pero ahora que el mencionaba el nombre de esos gemelos, de inmediato algo vino a su cabeza, el nombre de "Mana"

Mana era el nombre del padre adoptivo del Moyashi o eso le había oído hablar en algunas veces a Lavi. Comenzó a dudar si realmente este era el Moyashi que había entrado a buscar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Pudo oír un gruñido, era el estomago del Moyashi, ese sonido era indiscutible, pudo ver las orejas del Moyashi algo rojas.

\- Lo siento, pero no pude ni probar el pastel - el pastel había terminado embarrado en el piso después de su escape.

\- Tendrás que aguantar hasta que lleguemos a algún lugar, y más te vale tener dinero - dijo Kanda de mal humor.

\- ¿Seguiremos? por favor paremos a descansar un rato, un smoking no es lo mejor para ser secuestrado.

\- Ni un estúpido kimono es lo mejor para huir. - dijo Kanda volviendo a escuchar los gruñidos del Moyashi.

\- Lo siento - dijo apenado - No pensé que te molestara, pensé que te recordaría tu hogar.

\- Jamás he estado en Japón.

-Entonces ¿de dónde eres?

\- Ni yo lo sé con certeza, pero viví una buena parte en China

-Ya veo- Allen sentía que Kanda no quería hablar de su lugar de origen -Si logras contactar a la Orden, me dejaras ir no?

-No lo se-dijo Kanda sin saber realmente porque no quería dejar ir al Moyashi, era cierto que ahora era una carga pero era la única pista que tenia.

Kanda decidió parar cerca del camino, pudo ver una pequeña casa, vio ropa tendida, al menos lucia mas cómoda que lo que cargaba puesto encima.  
Allen de cierta manera pudo leer sus intenciones.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Conseguir algo para cambiarnos - dijo Kanda bajando del caballo y tomándolo de la correa para acercarse.

\- No puedes hacer eso, ¡está mal! - dijo Allen en un murmullo mientras Kanda jalaba unos pantalones y una camisa.

\- No voy a ir por todos lados con esta bata de baño - tomó a Allen y lo bajó del caballo, lo ayudó a sentase en un tronco y comenzó a jalarse el kimono hasta que quedó con el torso desnudo y sin ningún pudor, bajó todo quedando sólo en ropa interior.

Allen apenado trató de apartar la mirada, a diferencia de él Kanda lucía un cuerpo más musculoso que el suyo, la verdad nunca había sabido lo que era estar en medio de una pelea que no fuera una de borrachos en un bar, el cuerpo de Kanda parecía entrenado para el combate, pudo notar aquel extraño tatuaje, había captado su atención le parecía algo curioso y quiso acercarse antes de que Kanda terminara de ponerse la camisa.

-¿Qué significa? - señaló directo a su pecho.

Kanda vio al Moyashi curioso que miraba detenidamente su tatuaje, quiso darle un golpe y apartarlo, ¿qué no tenía sentido del espacio personal?

\- No te importa.

\- Nunca había visto uno - su mano se acercó queriendo tocarle pero Kanda le detuvo apretándole la muñeca haciendo que el Moyashi se quejara un poco - No tenias que ser tan rudo - se sobó la muñeca.

\- No estamos para juegos Moyashi- Kanda terminó de vestirse.

\- Lo sé - el estomago de Allen rugió de nuevo, Kanda rodó sus ojos, quizás dentro de la casa habría algo de comida.

Se acercó y vio que no había nadie en la casa, se asomó por la ventana para comprobarlo, parecía que el dueño había salido muy temprano pues había un plato con sobras en la mesa. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse, pronto amanecería. Fue por Allen, lo ayudó a caminar y entraron. Se dejó caer en una silla y comenzó a desabrocharse la corbata, se quitó el smoking y lo dejó en una silla doblado.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Pago por tu ropa - dijo Allen quitándose las mancuernillas y subiendo sus mangas - Esto es lo único de valor que tengo.

Kanda lo ignoró buscando en la pequeña cocina, pudo ver una hogaza de pan y la lanzo a la mesa donde estaba el Moyashi.

\- Esto es lo único que hay aquí.

\- ¿P-pero y tú?

\- No importa, aun puedo seguir, además no creo que eso sea suficiente para ti pero podrías callar los aullidos de tu estomago -Allen desvió la mirada apenado,

Tomó el pan en sus manos y le dio un mordisco, estaba algo duro y seco pero parecia que no tenia oportunidad de quejarse.

\- Dijiste que necesitabas un telégrafo para contactar con la Orden.

\- Un teléfono seria de más ayuda - Allen aun lo veía confundido.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Tsk! - Kanda no estaba seguro si debía hablarle de eso pero no era algo de gran importancia - Un aparato con el que puedes hablar con una persona a kilómetros de distancia.

\- No parece diferencia de un telégrafo.

\- Te dije que puedes hablar, no mandar un mensaje.

\- ¿Hablar? ¿cómo estamos ahora? - Kanda asintió y Allen le vio impresionado - Uhmm esta difícil, nunca había oído de ellos, deben ser algo muy nuevo. No sé si debamos ir a la ciudad. Te lo dije no? mi familia es muy influyente, quizás estén buscándonos allí.

\- ¡Tsk! - Kanda se sentía acorralado, era obvio que era cuestión de tiempo que les encontraran allí.

Se sentó en la silla frente a la de Allen y revisó la tetera, tenía un poco de té, ya estaba frio pero igual lo sirvió y bebió. No quería que su única opción fuera ir a la orden, pero en ese momento no veía otra solución. Allen trataba de comportarse como un caballero y tomaba pequeños bocados del pan aunque, sin duda, se acabó la barra entera. Kanda lo miraba y bufaba por la poca prisa que demostraba.

-iré a darle agua al caballo - Kanda salió un momento.

Recién había salido cuando el cielo pareció nublarse. El caballo comenzó a tirar de la correa como si quisiera huir. Kanda volteó y descubrió que varios akumas flotaban sobre ellos. Trató de correr a la casa pero uno de ellos disparó haciéndola pedazos y envolviendo el lugar en una nube de humo.

Kanda desenfundó a Mugen, de inmediato activo su inocencia, invoco los insectos infernales y acabarlos de un golpe. Corrió hacia la casa hecha escombros, comenzó a levantar con desespero donde creía que podía estar el Moyashi.

Maldición, había bajado la guardia y recientemente había aprendido a confiar en la habilidad del ojo maldito del Moyashi, levanto unas tablas y pudo escuchar una respiración.

-¡Moyashi! - noto que el albino respiraba con dificultad y tosía por el polvo, tenía una herida en su cabeza y podía ver la sangre bajando por su rostro.

-Vaya... esto sí que no me lo esperaba- dijo Allen con dificultad.

-No hables Moyashi- Kanda trato de apartar los demás escombros a su alrededor, pudo ver que en el brazo del moyashi había una herida diferente -No puede ser- una estrella negra en su piel, el akuma le había disparado.

¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí si ya no tenía al Moyashi? Debía haber cuidado al mocoso, debía haberse mantenido alerta pues era obvio que Allen no tenía manera de defenderse, ni siquiera sabía lo que era un akuma. Estaba 30 años en el pasado, en un extraño punto donde Allen no estaba mezclado con la Orden.

El cuerpo de Allen comenzó a ser consumido por aquellas marcas negras indicando que el veneno comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, escuchó al Moyashi quejarse con dolor, le veía con los ojos llorosos, Kanda tenía a Mugen en sus manos, debía matarlo o solo le quedaría sufrir por el virus pero por alguna razón no podía, el Moyashi le tomó de uno de sus mechones de cabello como si le diera el permiso de hacerlo pero estaba dudando.

Entonces vio el rostro del Moyashi ser cubierto por completo, tenía que hacerlo, una luz brillante comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, eso era... ¿inocencia? la luz de inmediato eliminó los rastros de impurezas y entonces pudo verle brazo del Moyashi deformarse.

El brazo se transformó en la inocencia atacando a un akuma cercano, sin embargo, aunque las marcas habían desaparecido, Allen no parecía consciente de lo que hacía, su mano izquierda parecía actuar sola mientras él era arrastrado como un muñeco. Kanda decidió terminar lo más rápido posible antes de que el Moyashi se pusiera más extraño.

De un golpe elimino los Akuma y vio al Moyashi que aun seguía como poseído, como si buscara Akumas a su alrededor. Sabía que Kanda estaba en su camino así que decidió atacarle.

\- ¡Maldición! - masculló Kanda tratando de bloquear al Moyashi. No tenía control alguno sobre la inocencia - Despierta de una vez maldito Moyashi - se acercó lo suficiente para acertarle un buen puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros.

La inocencia enloquecida pareció calmarse quedando inmóvil pero aun no se había desactivado. Allen se quejaba adolorido, se acercó esperando que hubiera recuperado la consciencia.

De inmediato sintió una fuerte punzada, algo lo había atravesado en el pecho, vio que detrás de él estaba el tío del Moyashi.

\- Realmente has complicado las cosas para nosotros exorcista - el hombre se acercó viendo despectivamente a Allen - Mira lo que le has hecho a nuestro pequeño Allen - Kanda vio horrorizado como la piel de ese hombre se tornaba oscura y unos estigmas aparecían en su frente, era un Noé, ¡maldición! varios akumas lo rodearon, trató de moverse pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Pudo ver una luz muy brillante, estaba muerto, ¿ahora?

Sintió su cuerpo pesadamente caer al suelo de piedra, se levantó sintiéndose algo mareado, vio a Mugen a unos metros de distancia, de inmediato pudo reconocer el sitio, ya no estaba en ese extraño campo en las afueras de Londres, estaba dentro de la Orden, había logrado volver?

Kanda se levantó de golpe, estaba en la enfermería de la Orden. Su pecho ya había sanado. Miró las otras camas buscando al Moyashi, pero no había rastro de él.

\- Kanda Yuu, no puede salir sin una revisión completa - dijo la enfermera poniéndose en la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde está el Moyashi? - preguntó con seriedad.

\- No lo sabes, supongo - la enfermera se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar - Será juzgado por su intento de escape.

Kanda se quedó en shock, trató de levantarse pese a las quejas de la enfermera, entonces ¿el Moyashi había regresado?

\- ¡Kanda! - escuchó la voz de Lenalee que entró de imprevisto - ¿Ya estás bien? - ella le vio con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el Moyashi? - ella bajó la mirada y de inmediato sus ojos se aguaron.

\- Allen... el será juzgado, dicen que ha traicionado a la Orden, es terrible, quizas le quieran ejecutar - dijo tratando de aguantar en llanto.

\- Es ridículo - dijo Kanda sorprendiendo a Lenalee, pero él estaba confiado de que el Moyashi no había tratado de escapar ni mucho menos traicionar a la Orden.

Confiado en lo que sabía, atravesó los pasillos con Lenalee tras él. No comprendía muy bien cómo era que habían regresado a la Orden, pero le aliviaba saber que al menos no eran perseguidos sin descanso por un Noah. Recordó la luz que lo envolvió cuando estaba herido y supuso que esa había sido la puerta. Aquel hombre parecía saber algo de Allen, y sin duda tenía razones para querer alejarlo de él.

\- ¿Dónde está el Moyashi? - dijo alcanzando a Komui en su oficina.

\- Kanda, ¿no deberías estar recuperándote en la enfermería? - dijo Komui sorprendido de verle andando.

\- Ya estoy bien, responde mi pregunta.

\- Allen, ha sido tomado bajo custodia para ser enjuiciado - dijo con cierto aire de impotencia.

\- El Moyashi no ha hecho nada.

\- Kanda, ahora lo están interrogando, hasta que salgan podremos hablar de tu versión - dijo Komui tratando de no parecer preocupado.

\- Pensamos que habías escapado con él - dijo Lenalee - estaban por juzgarte también.

Kanda apretó sus puños, sabía que todo esto ocurría, no sabía con exactitud que había ocurrido, pero estaba seguro de que el Moyashi tampoco sabía.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con fuerza, dejando ver al Inspector a los Crows seguidos de los terceros exorcistas.

-Kanda Yuu, solicitamos que nos acompañes a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Esperen, no creo que Kanda haya tenido que ver en todo esto - Komui trató de intervenir.

Kanda masculló algunas maldiciones, decidió acompañar a los Crows dejando a Lenalee y Komui con la preocupación a flor de piel.

De inmediato lo habían inmovilizado con los talismanes que hacían que su cuerpo pesara como 100kilos. Llegó a la sala para encontrarse con la desagradable cara del secretario Leverrier.

* * *

 **NOTAS: nada luce bien para Allen, ¿hará algo Kanda por salvar a nuestro querido Moyashi? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Para quienes no lo sepan aún el capitulo 222 ya está disponible! Hoshino nos quiere matar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buscando a AW:Back to the future edition**

 **por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: descolocación temporal y descoque de los personajes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Este se levantó de su silla, lo miró y rodeó sin perder detalle de sus expresiones.

Link le acercó un folder con su información, sin embargo, el secretario ya sabía quién era Yuu Kanda.

\- Estamos verdaderamente agradecidos con tu servicio. Parece que no dejas de sorprender a la Orden - dijo cambiando su expresión completamente - no pensé que tuvieras al iniciativa de ir por Allen Walker.

Kanda no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la Orden creía que estaba ayudando, que era capaz de entregar a alguien como si fuera un perro guardián.

\- ¿Quien dijo que lo había hecho en su beneficio? - simplemente no se pudo quedar callado, su odio hacia la orden en estos instantes era mucho mayor.

\- ¿Entonces pretendías ayudar a Allen Walker en su escape?

\- Tampoco he dicho eso - el secretario le vio más interesado - El moyashi solo estaba en problemas y le ayude - soltó fastidiado.

\- ¿Debo entonces tomar tus acciones como "caridad"? No pareces ese tipo de persona, según tu historial con Walker, o es que siempre has actuado como si le "odiaras" a propósito. Tus acciones fácilmente en este momento podrían señalarte como un cómplice Walker.

\- Tómelo como quiera. No es como si realmente me importara lo que pase con ustedes - expresó con desagrado.

\- Debería ser este el momento donde deberías estar implorando por tu vida, Kanda Yuu. De todas maneras no podemos deshacernos de ti.

\- Necesitan quien vaya a pelear sus batallas mientras ustedes están sentados en la comodidad de los cuarteles - sabía que debía quedarse callado pero el tener ahí a Leverrier le hacía querer expresarle su desagrado desde lo más profundo de su ser.

\- Tienes agallas, quizás un castigo sea conveniente para reformes tu carácter - Kanda entrecerró sus ojos con molestia al ver la sonrisa de Leverrier - De todas maneras solo queda informarte que Allen Walker ha sido sentenciado a muerte.

Con una seña pidió que lo sacaran de su oficina. Link iba tras él junto con los crow que no parecían tener intenciones de soltarle.

\- Kanda Yuu, estás en arresto por haber actuado sin informar a tus superiores. Permanecerás en tu habitación hasta que se considere prudente. - declaró Link mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿no vas a hacer nada? ¿Después de todo el tiempo que pasaste con él?

Link no apartó la mirada, ambos sabían que estaban atados. Para que la Orden considerara que era mejor perder el control del arca que dejar vivir al moyashi debían tener poderosas razones.

\- Walker debió cumplir con su deber.

\- El moyashi no se fue por su cuenta - dijo antes que los crow lo apresuraran.

-¿Qué insinúas?

\- Ni yo lo sé realmente, pero el moyashi no ha intentado escapar y creo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie -Link bajo la mirada con impotencia, sabía que Kanda tenía en parte razón.

Los crows le hicieron entrar a la habitación bruscamente, supo que la puerta a partir de ahora estaría sellada por esos tipos.

Pero lo que ahora rondaba su mente era que el moyashi sería ejecutado, seguramente no había hablado, aun no entendía muchas cosas del moyashi, acaso eso que había vivido en el arca ¿fue algo real? ¿El moyashi recordaba algo al respecto? ¿Acaso el arca o el decimocuarto le estarían manipulando? muchas preguntas le llegaron de golpe.

Vio el reloj con la flor de loto en la mesa, al parecer su vida no había corrido peligro, los pétalos seguían iguales.

Algo de esta situación le hacía recordar a lo que había visto del otro lado de la puerta, el moyashi siempre parecía atraer los conflictos de una manera u otra.

Pasados unos minutos el silencio era tal que divagar en sus pensamientos le causaba cierta molestia, no entendía nada, quería hacerlo pero no tenía el tiempo, el moyashi sería ejecutado. No llegaría a nada si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, aunque quisiera ser positivo no parecía ser que se salvaría, a menos que el mismo decidiera intervenir.

Entrada la noche, Kanda escuchó que alguien decía su nombre. De entre las sábanas salió su golem y voló hacia él, alguien lo llamaba.

\- Kanda? - escuchó una voz en medio de la estática pero de inmediato la reconoció, era Lenalee.

\- te escucho.

\- van a ejecutar a Allen... - un sollozo se escuchó.

\- dile que abra otra puerta.

\- El no quiere huir, ni siquiera ha intentado defenderse-el llanto de Lenalee fue evidente.

\- ¡Ese Moyashi idiota! lleva tu golem al moyashi.

-Kanda? - Lenalee no estaba segura de lo que le pedía - Hazlo ¿quieres salvar al moyashi?

\- Está bien.

Escucho unos pasos y unas voces, alguien le impedía el paso a Lenalee, seguramente unos crows.

-¿Un golem? - pudo oír la voz del moyashi, el golem había logrado pasar desapercibido.

\- ¿qué esperas para abrir una puerta? ¿quieres morir? - dijo Kanda enfadado.

Allen no era su mejor amigo, pero esa disposición por el sacrificio era precisamente lo que le sacaba de sus casillas.

\- no deberías hablar conmigo, meterás en problemas a Lenalee y tu también los tendrás... más de los que ya te causé.

\- entonces ¿prefieres morir por no causar problemas?

\- Seria lo correcto - escucho la voz apagada de Allen.

\- ¡Tonterías moyashi! abre una puerta.

\- No voy a escapar.

\- ¡Entonces voy a salvarte aunque no quieras!- había soltado aquello sin pensarlo mucho, escucho el silencio del otro lado. De imprevisto una puerta se había abierto frente a él sin dudarlo la cruzo.

Vio al moyashi del otro lado con lágrimas en los ojos, parecía impresionado de verle ahí. Allen realmente no había tenido previsto abrir esa puerta pero al parecer su subconsciente le había traicionado.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó.

\- si no abres una maldita puerta ahora, nos vas a condenar a ambos cuando nos encuentren aquí - dijo Kanda decidido y mirándolo a los ojos.

Más que nada en el mundo deseaba que la orden terminara, que desapareciera y que al fin pudiera largarse para ir a donde quisiera. Tenía la oportunidad ahora, Allen también.

Escucharon voces que provenían de afuera, seguramente era cuestión de tiempo para que vinieran por el moyashi.

\- Kanda debes volver, no debes involucrarte en esto, todo ha sido mi culpa.

\- Cállate Moyashi - dijo tratando de levantar el cuerpo del moyashi del suelo que solo estaba atado por los talismanes que hacían parecer que tuviera rocas atadas a las extremidades.

La puerta se abrió y Allen vio horrorizado a los Crows.

Una puerta se abrió debajo de Allen y Kanda haciéndoles caer y se cerró provocando una alerta en los crows. Ambos parecían seguir cayendo por largo rato, Kanda trataba de alcanzar la mano de Allen pero este parecía negarse a recibir cualquier ayuda. Simplemente se dejaba caer como muñeco de trapo. Kanda logró alcanzarlo antes del impacto, lo abrazó y protegió del aterrizaje con su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, podía oír el llanto de una persona, el moyashi, entreabrió sus ojos viendo su cara llorosa.

\- ¡Tsk! moyashi llorón - su brazo apenas se movió, tembloroso para limpiar las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Kanda! - Allen trató de calmar su llanto - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No deberías levantarte estas herido - Allen trató de retenerle al ver que hacia el esfuerzo de sentarse.

\- Soy más resistente que tu moyashi, ya deja de llorar por tonterías, ¿quieres?

\- No tenías que involucrarte en todo esto.

\- Tengo mis razones - dijo desconcertando al albino - ¿Por qué estabas hace 30 años en aquella mansión?

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Allen parecía confundido.

Kanda trataba de respirar pero Allen seguí sobre él, le hizo una seña y se sentó al lado.

\- ¿Te lavaron el cerebro? Hablo de Mana y Neah y reaccionabas como si no supieras lo que es un akuma - dijo Kanda sintiendo como se curaban los huesos rotos dentro de él - jala mi hombro - y extendió su brazo dándose cuenta que tenía dislocada la articulación.

\- ¿Mana y Neah? dónde los vistes? - dijo Allen acercándose y tomando su brazo para jalarlo.

\- Hace treinta años, tú me llevaste ahí. - su hombro tronó y al fin pudo moverlo.

-¿H-hace 30 años? yo nunca te llevé ahí - Kanda notó que Allen estaba desconcertado, pero solo pensaba que había sido el moyashi quien pudo enviarle allí, después de todo era el quien manejaba el arca - Además Mana y Neah...

\- ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó provocando que Allen se tensara.

\- N-nadie...

\- No tengo cinco años Moyashi.- Allen sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

\- Mana es el nombre de mi padre adoptivo y Neah...- Allen hizo una pausa algo entristecido - Es su hermano gemelo, el decimocuarto- Kanda vio perplejo al moyashi, ¿entonces esos chicos eran Noé? el moyashi aún no aclaraba nada sobre Mana pero creía entender entonces la reacción del "tío" del moyashi en ese instante.

\- ¿Qué hay de la familia Campbell?

\- Realmente no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, yo nunca te envié ahí... la verdad es que no sabría decir si el arca funciona para ir al pasado, pensé que solo podía ir a los sitios conocidos.

\- Entonces me parece que si conocías bien ese lugar.

\- Piénsalo, hace treinta años ni siquiera había nacido, ¿cómo iba a conocer el lugar? tampoco conocí al hermano de Mana... tampoco sé quiénes son los Campbell - Allen comenzaba a pensar que Kanda se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte.

\- Sé lo que vi. Nos encontramos en un bar de Londres, recuerdo el camino a la casa de los Campbell, abre una puerta y te lo mostraré - Kanda no podía soportar la mirada de Allen pues esta le decía que lo creía loco.

Allen seguía escéptico sobre la "verdad" que le contaba Kanda.

\- Nada de eso tiene sentido Kanda. Además no sé cómo abrir una puerta a donde me dices.

\- La canción que maneja el arca, te la enseñó ese tal Mana, ¿no es así? - Allen ahora estaba confundido - Lo que me dijiste en ese lugar fue que esa canción Mana y Neah te la enseñaron. Estoy seguro de que has estado involucrado con esos tipos desde antes.

\- Kanda, igualmente no pude estar ahí, ¡es imposible!

\- Moyashi, creo que si es posible, no sé de qué manera, pero si yo estoy aquí es posible.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Se refiere su origen, Allen - la voz de un tercero los hizo ponerse alerta, Kanda trataba de buscar con la mirada a esa persona pero no veía nada, más bien parecía que estaban en un limbo dentro del arca, hasta que la habitación comenzó a mostrarse, pudieron reconocerla como el cuarto del músico.

Ambos aún estaban confundidos sobre lo que pasaba allí dentro, Kanda entonces pudo ver en los espejos el reflejo del moyashi, más bien no era el moyashi, lo podía reconocer muy bien, era Neah.

\- ¿Puedes verlo?

\- Es Neah - dijo Allen y lo ayudó a levantarse, ambos se acercaron a uno de los espejos.

La sombra les sonreía.

\- Es extraño cómo funciona el tiempo... hace unos días me parecías distante, pero ahora siento que este es un reencuentro, Kanda Yuu - dijo el reflejo.

\- ¿Entonces sí nos llevaste al pasado? Con Mana...- dijo Allen mirando severamente al espejo. Si había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su padre, ¿por qué no lo podía recordar?

\- No los he llevado a ningún lado. Tú has ido ahí de manera inconsciente querido Allen.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Al abrir esa puerta, liberaste los recuerdos más profundos sellados dentro de tu mente - rió - El lazo que no une - vio la sombra de Neah acercarse más al espejo y entonces vio como la mano de Neah traspasaba el espejo como si buscara al alcanzarle.

Kanda apartó a Allen de su alcance, ambos estaban alerta al ver que Neah estaba allí frente a ellos.

\- ¿C-cómo pudiste salir? - Allen miraba horrorizado al Noé frente a él.

\- Estamos dentro del arca, hay muchas cosas que no sabes, o más bien no recuerdas querido Allen.

\- ¿Cómo podría recordar algo que no viví? Kanda, no sé lo que viste, pero el Decimocuarto podría estar manipulándote.

\- Entiendo que no recuerdes y que te alteres, pero si ibas a recibir mis memorias, lo mejor era que empezaras de cero. Al final, resultó gracioso que terminaras siendo criado por Mana y que la Orden te empleara - dijo Neah.

\- ¿Por qué estaría del lado de los noah?

\- Porque antes no te parecíamos tan malos como ahora - Neah dio un paso hacia Allen y Kanda se puso entre ellos por instinto - pensé que después del juicio de la Orden, estar vigilado y ser una herramienta para salvar tu vida comenzarías a pensar que somos incluso más humanos que ellos.

\- Los noé y el conde milenario solo han buscado la destrucción de la humanidad, han hecho sufrir a la gente inocente.

\- Adam tiene su manera de hacer las cosas - Neah se encogió de hombros como si eso no le concerniera realmente - Tu confiabas en mi, eras mi aliado y por eso estamos en esta situación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? yo nunca seria aliado de los Noé.

\- A que tú mismo decidiste salvarme, me ofreciste tu cuerpo para que mis memorias pudieran vivir en ti y entonces... tomar el puesto que me pertenece.

\- M-mientes.

\- Veías a la iglesia como enemigos, ¿no lo recuerdas? la orden negra y Adam estaban tras nosotros, pero aun así tú no te apartaste de mi, incluso enfrentamos juntos a nuestra querida familia - Neah extendió sus brazos emocionado - Eras tan apasionado Allen - se trató de acercar él pero Kanda seguía impidiéndoselo, lo apartó de un golpe dejando perplejo a Allen.

Neah lo tomó del rostro - Aun cuando todo parecía tan difícil, me quería dar por vencido, me decías "sigue caminando" - Allen sentía que aquellas palabras calaban en los más profundo de su corazón, quería gritarle a Neah que se apartara, que todo eran sucias mentiras pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía, o incluso podía sentir una terrible nostalgia y culpa al ver el rostro de Neah.

\- La inocencia borró todo rastro de quien eras... es una broma cruel el que Mana te haya puesto en manos de Cross.

\- No fue culpa de Mana - dijo Allen apartado su mano.

\- ¿De quién si no? Todo es culpa de Mana. La única razón por la que volvió a ti fue porque sentía mis memorias dentro de ti.

Allen dio pasos hacia atrás. Kanda se levantó y trató de ir hacia él.

\- Abre una puerta moyashi! esto debe ser una ilusión del arca, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! - le gritó tratando de tomarle por el brazo pero fue apartado.

\- Mientras Adam siga aquí y no tomes el lugar que nos corresponde, tus amados humanos no pararán de sufrir.

-¿Moyashi?-Kanda trataba de llamar la atención de Allen quien parecía petrificado ante las declaraciones de Neah.

-Porque nuestro destino es convertirnos en el autentico Conde Milenario -Kanda logró arrebatarle a Allen de las manos provocando que Neah sonriera y aplaudiera ante su perseverancia.

\- Realmente quieres ir al exterior, abrir una puerta no solucionara nada- dijo Neah ante la petición de Kanda de buscar una salida -No importa donde vayan, la orden oscura les dará caza - Kanda y Allen sintieron como eran atravesados por un arma punzante, de inmediato vieron la habitación desvanecerse mostrando las instalaciones de la orden, donde un grupo de crows parecían dispuestos a ejecutarles - Y si continúan en sus filas, ¿creen que podrán salvar a la humanidad que está destinada a la destrucción?

Los crows se desvanecieron y frente a ellos un escenario devastado apareció, pudieron ver extraños vehículos que disparaban proyectiles a hombres apenas armados.

Allen miraba a su alrededor y buscaba una salida entre los cuerpos tirados en la tierra.

\- No importa de qué lado estés.

Las puertas del arca los llevaron frente a un muro donde una fila de hombres, mujeres y niños estaban parados, en fila y con las manos en la nuca. Hombres con uniformes preparaban sus armas y disparaban hasta que no quedaba una sola persona en pie.

\- Esta es la naturaleza humana- Neah miraba con desdén los cuerpos en el suelo.

Allen sentía que su cabeza dolía, esas personas ahí a sus pies, pudo ver una pequeña niña que lucía desnutrida entre los cadáveres.

Kanda sentía que se perdía en el ambiente tan agitado, las balas traspasaban su cuerpo, no le provocaban herida alguna pero podía sentir el dolor.

Se había descuidado y Neah se acercaba nuevamente a Allen.

-Mira- el campo de batalla había desaparecido y ahora parecían estar en medio de una calle de alguna ciudad desconocida, la gente caminaba tranquilamente, y entonces Neah señalo al cielo donde un extraño artefacto volador se estrello contra un gran edificio y entonces supo que aquello no había sido nada, el edificio ardió en llamas y entonces se desplomo. El moyashi parecía aterrado, los gritos de las personas, los escombros volaban por todos lados y nube de polvo cubrió toda el área. Kanda sintió que debía cubrirse.

Tomó a Allen y lo hizo correr como las personas que huían de la zona del impacto. Se escuchó una segunda explosión y la calle tembló nuevamente. La gente gritaba que la segunda torre había caído.

\- ¡ABRE UNA PUERTA! le gritó Kanda en medio de la conmoción

Pero Allen no respondía, se había quedado inmóvil y cuando la segunda nube de polvo los cubrió, se soltó del agarre y trató de correr de regreso al caos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES? ESTÚPIDO MOYASHI! - fue tras él y lo abrazó dejando que la luz de una nueva puerta los cubriera

\- ¡TENGO QUE AYUDARLES! - dijo golpeando el pecho de Kanda para que lo soltase.

El polvo se había desvanecido y ahora estaban en medio de un mar de personas que gritaba y peleaba con policías. Ellos lanzaban bombas de gas y golpeaban con sus macanas a todo aquel que trataba de romper sus filas, a lo lejos se veía un autobús en llamas y se escuchaba el llanto de la gente pidiendo ayuda y tratando de arrastrar a los heridos fuera de la pelea.

-NO PUEDES HACER NADA MOYASHI, HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUI-Kanda trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón pero Allen se negaba. Estúpido moyashi que amaba tanto a los humanos como a los akumas.

\- Lo que dice Kanda Yuu es cierto Allen -Neah estaba detrás de ellos - No puedes salvar a nadie. no si estas de su lado. - ofreció su mano a Allen -Si vienes conmigo podremos salvarlos.

Kanda quiso gritarle al moyashi que entrara en razón, el noah solo buscaba jugar con su mente, una bomba de humo cayó cerca ellos, se cubrió, sentía que sus ojos picaban un poco entonces al desvanecerse no encontró al Moyashi ni a Neah.

Ya no estaba en el disturbio. Había vuelto a las calles de Londres. Reconocía algunos edificios, algunos nombres de calles, pero el aire era totalmente diferente. Llegó a la esquina y miró hacia todos lados esperando encontrar al moyashi. Del lado opuesto de la calle, había un chico igual al Allen que había conocido en el bar de Londres, caminaba distraído mientras comía un enorme bollo de crema.

Kanda trató de llamar su atención pero el ruido de los autos ahogó su voz y el tráfico no le permitió llegar hasta él. El sentido de los autos cambio, el moyashi seguí caminando sin prestar atención y estaba a punto de dar un paso en la calle y ser arrollado. Kanda gritó, pero un brazo ya había tirado del moyashi y lo había puesto a salvo. Se vio a sí mismo, con el cabello mucho más corto, insultando al moyashi, totalmente rojo por su error.

Allen se disculpaba apenado, él le lanzaba una mirada asesina y Allen le ofrecía del bollo de crema que comía, lo vio con cierto desagrado o eso le parecía pero había terminado comiendo del postre del moyashi ¿qué era eso? ahora caminaban juntos. Kanda quiso llamar al moyashi pero su voz no parecía alcanzarlo.

Intento seguirlos aunque el tráfico parecía en su contra, se dio cuenta de que los había perdido de vista.

\- ¿No te parece agradable? - escuchó aquella voz burlona detrás suyo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto? - giró encarando a Neah.

\- ¿Quién sabe? ¿Esto no es lo que deseas? Allen parecía muy feliz ¿No crees que es lo mejor para él? - Kanda afiló su mirada y Neah rió nuevamente - No me mires así, yo siempre he querido lo mejor para Allen, es lo menos que le puedo dar por el sacrificio que ha hecho.

\- Pretendes dejar al Moyashi en esta estúpida ilusión - le tomó del cuello de la camisa y Neah le miraba desafiante.

\- Esto no es una ilusión - dijo Neah riendo - ¿crees que todo lo que les mostré no era en serio? Una vez que aprendes a controlar el arca puedes ir a donde quieras.

\- Deja de jugar con nosotros - amenazó Kanda con su mugen.

\- No juego, tómalo como esperanza de que en algún punto del futuro ustedes no estarán relacionados con la Orden y tu vida será tal como la desees.

Kanda lo miró a los ojos. Los noah siempre parecían estar jugando, mostraban sonrisas cínicas y jugaban con tu mente.

\- ¡Tsk! ¿qué sabes tú?

\- Se como ansias liberarte de las cadenas que te atan a la Orden oscura, es gracioso que ni siquiera muerto pudieras escapar de ellos - Kanda apretó a Mugen contra su cuello - ¿Si me haces algo quien crees que sufrirá?

\- Ya he acabado con un Noé antes - dijo Kanda refiriéndose a Skin.

\- Estas muy confiado, pero crees que puedes salvar a Allen de su destino - se apartó de Kanda dándole un empujón, la ciudad desapareció y un bosque oscuro y tenebroso se alzó frente a él.

Pudo ver detrás de Neah una silla donde yacía el Moyashi encadenado inconsciente. Neah caminó hacia el albino.

\- No puedo seguir permitiendo que Allen se convierta en una simple marioneta de la Orden - acarició su rostro.

\- ¡Aléjate del moyashi! - Kanda atacó a Neah buscando apartarle, Neah esquivó su ataque con facilidad.

\- Me has resultado algo curioso, ¿pero no te has preguntado cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

\- Deja los estúpidos acertijos - dijo Kanda lanzó otra estocada.

\- No es un acertijo, es obvio. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no vino Lenalee Lee, Howard Link o cualquier otro en tu lugar? ¿Por qué la puerta se abrió en tu habitación y el arca no te sacó como a los demás? - Neah vio el cambio en Kanda, había sembrado una duda que no había sido examinada hasta el momento - entiendo que no lo vieras, pero no es bueno ignorar los sentimientos, menos aún cuando tienen una conexión tan fuerte que incluso en el futuro se siguen encontrando.

\- ¿La orden nos hizo lo mismo al moyashi y a mí?

\- la Orden no tiene la culpa de los sentimientos que tienes hacia Allen.

Kanda apretó sus manos en la empuñadura de Mugen

\- Tonterías. Yo solo vivo para poder encontrar "esa persona" el moyashi no tiene nada que ver.

\- Los sentimientos de las personas cambian, ir del amor al odio y viceversa.

\- ¡Tsk! como si realmente me importara el moyashi.

\- Es gracioso que cambies de actitud en un momento así - rió y de un momento a otro estaba al lado de Allen - Entonces no te molestará que haga esto - alzó el rostro del albino y Kanda pudo ver cómo le besaba.

Contuvo la respiración en el momento en que vio la escena hasta que los labios de Neah se separaron de los de Allen. Kanda no hizo nada, simplemente apartó la mirada.

\- Sigues negándote - dijo Neah divertido - ¿Y si te dijera que también estás aquí porque Allen así lo quiere?

\- ¡Tsk! solo metes ideas estúpidas en nuestras cabezas. Además enamorarse del moyashi y el de mí es una estupidez.

\- Pensé que no acatabas las normas sociales, esas que ponen barreras entre los humanos - la mano de Neah apartó algunos cabellos que caían descuidadamente sobre el rostro de Allen, quien parecía que comenzaba a reaccionar entreabriendo sus ojos.

\- K-Kanda - pudo visualizarle frente a él a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Kanda vio como el moyashi despertaba notando que estaba encadenado a esa silla.

\- Es gracioso que algo tan mundano como el "amor" nos haya reunido aquí - dijo Neah con una sonrisa. Allen le miró confundido, quería liberarse de aquellas ataduras pero no podía.

\- ¿Amor?

\- Así es mi querido Allen - le sujetó el rostro - Tu no me dejaste morir por el amor que sentías hacia Mana y hacia mí, así como el samurai sigue caminando por la misma razón, y tú también.

\- Déjalo ir, iré contigo y los noah, sólo déjalo en paz - dijo Allen dejando de pelear.

\- Deja de decir estupideces moyashi - Kanda blandió su espada nuevamente - Ambos saldremos de aquí.

\- Sabes que esto no va a parar - dijo Allen mirándolo con decisión - Al menos vete, tienes que encontrar a "esa persona".

Kanda apretó los dientes con fuerza - ¡Calla moyashi! - y avanzó hacia Neah con furia asestándole un golpe, rompió las cadenas que sostenían al moyashi usando a Mugen - Deja actuar como un jodido mártir, no sabes cuánto detesto eso de ti - lo tomó del brazo.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Allen trataba de zafarse.

\- No voy a irme de aquí sin ti estúpido moyashi - Allen le miró sorprendido sintió su cara acalorada - Si no vuelves, será más problemático con la orden asumiendo que en realidad si te has escapado.

\- Pero si te ven conmigo creerás que fuiste mi cómplice, no quiero que te sigas involucrando.

\- Como si ya no estuviera hasta el cuello de esto - entonces antes de que el moyashi replicara le calló uniendo sus labios con los suyos en un beso algo forzado.

Allen se sorprendió pero poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que también correspondió el beso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Recuerdas el lugar de nuestra primera misión? - dijo Kanda con las mejillas rojas y el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho por la emoción de haber sido correspondido - vamos allá.

Allen no pareció pensarlo mucho cuando la puerta se abrió bajo los pies de Kanda, lo ultimo que Kanda pudo ver fue el rostro sonriente de Neah mientras con la mano alzada le hacia un gesto de despedida mientras el moyashi le veía con los ojos llorosos, trató de alcanzarlo pero le fue imposible.

Vio la puerta cerrarse y se dejó caer sin oponer resistencia.

Aterrizó en el mismo salón donde habían conocido a Lala y a Guzol, todo estaba oscuro, su cuerpo dolía y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzó a llorar.

Allen había preferido quedarse con Neah. Había revelado sus sentimientos en el peor momento y ahora se daba cuenta que hubiera sido mejor seguir ignorándolos.

No culpaba a Allen porque el Decimocuarto tenía razón en que mientras si la Orden no iba tras ellos, lo harían los noah.

Sentía que su cuerpo pesado pero ahora tenía que seguir adelante, tomó a Mugen y avanzó entre los escombros salvaría al estúpido moyashi costara lo que costara.

Fin.

* * *

 **NOTAS: La historia ha llegado a su fin. Lamento haber tardado en poner este capítulo, el mes pasado enfrenté muchos retos y dificultades, llegué al punto de creer que no sobreviviría y no sabía donde encontrar la fuerza para seguir: me quedé sin Internet. Como sea, pronto colgaré la nueva historia que estuve preparando aprovechando que no tenía mayor distracción que el entretenimiento de las cavernas llamado TV.**

 **Déjenme saber si les ha gustado este fic experimental, podría ser la puerta para hacer otras cosas. Saludos y mil gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Katou o3o.**


End file.
